


Last First Kiss

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [17]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Growing Old Together, Last Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Firsts & Lasts prompt:Any, any/any, last first kissIn which Blair celebrates all his first kisses with Jim.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the character death comes at the end of a fully-lived life.

Blair would never forget their first kiss, tentative and tender and almost heart-breakingly sweet before it turned hot and heated from years of suppressed feelings. He’d always remember Jim’s hand cupping the side of his face, his fingers lightly rubbing against Blair’s scalp.

It was a shame the first kiss was so fleeting, because it was the only first kiss two partners would share. Blair determined there would be many more first kisses with Jim, to commemorate other firsts in their lives.

When Blair became a paid member of the Cascade PD Major Crimes division, an official consultant with credentials and everything, he and Jim kissed in the truck before heading back home for a celebratory dinner.

“Congrats, Chief,” Jim said. 

Blair could feel his proud smile as they kissed, his hand braced on Jim’s thigh and Jim’s hand at the back of his head.

When Jim presented Blair with a new deed to the loft, one with his name on it under Jim’s, that kiss included a full-body embrace. Blair fisted his hands in the back of the sweater Jim was wearing, overwhelmed with emotion.

“You’ll always have a home here,” Jim promised. “No matter what.”

When they stood together in the doorway of Blair’s former bedroom, watching over their seven-year-old daughter as she slept – the adoption had been finalized that afternoon – Jim pulled Blair close and pressed a kiss to his temple. He rested his head against Blair’s.

“We won’t screw this up, right?”

“We’ll try our best not to,” Blair assured him.

When Jim accepted the promotion to Captain after Simon retired, they sent the kids to stay with Stephen. Jim’s kiss was full of desperation, and Blair did his best to soften it, draw it out, calm Jim down.

“I’m getting old,” he said. “Getting slow.”

“There’s nothing slow about you, big guy. It’s just a new phase of your life.”

When Jim found the little pile of notes in Blair’s desk drawer, Blair kissed him on the forehead. 

“They’re to help me remember,” he explained.

“Remember what?”

“Every last first kiss we’ve ever had.”

Jim cupped the side of Blair’s head, fingers lightly pressing into Blair’s scalp, and kissed him tenderly.

“I still remember the very first one,” he murmured.

When Jim, old now, and weak, took his last breath, Blair was there. He shed a tear for the last kiss they’d ever share.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
